Golden Sun Three: The Golden Sun Over Weyard
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Alex R.]Felix and his friends, now masters of Psyenergy and the elements, are back for more adventures as new mysteries are unraveled. Sequal to the Golden Sun Games, this story is concerned with Sheba's origin. More action, adventure, and humor is in st


Golden Sun Three: The Golden Sun Over Weyard

            The sky was clear and cloudless, on a day over four months from the lighting of the final elemental lighthouse. Our story begins in the small town of Vale, on the continent of Angara. Vale was nestled in between two mountains in the northwest part of the region. It was the guardian city of Sol Sanctum, a temple in the mountains that was the past home of the Elemental Stars. The Stars had been returned to their respective lighthouses, and the beacons had been lit. The power of alchemy had been released upon the world. The world saved from shrinking to its own extinction, the group of warriors who had undergone the treacherous task had returned to their hometown, with a few of the friends they had met along the way. Felix, the leader of the group of warriors, was relaxing outside his small home in Vale, lounging by the side of the river that ran by his house. His red headed sister, Jenna, was inside making lemonade. 

            "Piers!" Jenna called. "Come and get some lemonade!"

            "Coming!" Piers yelled from upstairs. 

            When Jenna looked up, she saw the tall, blue haired boy walking down in his blue-green tee shirt and jeans. He grabbed a tall glass of lemonade, thanked Jenna, and walked outside. As he walked outside, he waved at he friend Isaac, who was walking over. 

            "Hey Piers!" said the brown haired, blue eyed medium sized boy. Isaac walked over to Piers, who was looking down at Felix. Felix's dark brown hair shone brightly in the sun. 

            "Isaac, Felix, I wanted to talk to you about something. I've been recently having strange feelings, like we've missed something." explained Piers cautiously. 

            "What, do you think we didn't finish our quest?" asked Felix, lowering his sunglasses. 

            "I don't know…I think I better talk with Sheba about this." 

            "Well, she should be arriving any minute." interjected a tall, well-built, red headed boy who had just walked into the group. 

            "Hey, Garet, good morning." remarked Jenna, walking out of the house. 

            "Good morning, Jenna." said Garet. 

            A loud whizzing sound filled the air, and a bright, white light emanated from a spot on the ground about fifty feet away from the group. 

            "Ah, and here's Sheba, Ivan, and Mia now." Garet said. 

            Eventually, the bright light dimmed, and the shapes of three people formed. Ivan, a small, blond haired boy with purple eyes, and clothes that matched his eyes, was on the left. In the middle was Mia, a light blue haired girl with a blue cloak, dress, and scarf. On the right was Sheba, a lightly built blond with purple eyes like Ivan's. 

            "Wow, you were right Mia, Imil really is beautiful!" remarked Sheba.

            "Thanks. I loved growing up there." Mia said. 

            "So, what's going on, guys?" questioned Ivan, seeing the group. 

            "We don't know yet. Piers wants to tell us something." Felix exclaimed. 

            Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia, all looked in their teens. They were great friends because they had gone through a great adventure together. They were not ordinary people. They were all Adepts, or masters of special powers called Psyenergy. They had power over the four elements. Felix and Isaac were masters of the Venus, or Earth element; Garet and Jenna had power over Mars, or fire; Ivan and Sheba had control over Jupiter, or wind elements; and Mia and Piers had command over Mercury, or the water element. Piers, a mysterious boy from an ancient civilization, looked no more than seventeen, but had lived for much longer than two hundred years. 

            "Sheba, have you been having strange feelings recently? Visions, flashes of blue light?" Piers asked.

            "Now that you mention it, yes, I have, but I have only seen purple. Why?" 

"When we were in Lemuria, there was one thing which I neglected to tell you." Piers began. 

            "What was that?" asked Jenna. 

            "In Lemuria," Piers began, "there was a story that was handed down from generations long past. Of course, you know my people live for a very long time, so this story originates from very early in the world's history. My people said that in Ancient Lemuria, and all over the world, there were portals, which would bring one to the other side of the flat world that we live on. According to the legend, there was a whole different world, shielded by the flowing waters of Gaia falls, on the ends of the earth. These stories came from times when the lighthouses were still lit, and alchemy had not been sealed away. When scholars sealed alchemy away, these portals failed to work, and no one could get back to the mirror world on the other side, called Drayew. We have been separated ever since."

            "But now that the lighthouses are lit, the portals should work, shouldn't they?" asked Jenna. 

            "They should," Piers responded, "but no one has been able to find them. They may have been destroyed long ago. 

            "So what's you're point, then?" Garet was beginning to lose interest. 

            "My point is that the Lemuians were related to many people on the other side, and Sheba could be too." Piers snapped back. His glare was icy. 

            "Sorry. Maybe we should ask Kraden about this." Garet said. 

            Piers expression changed. He obviously thought this was a good idea. 

            Kraden was a scholar who lived in Vale. He had gone on the quest to light the lighthouses with them, and knew much about the world. 

            "Let's go!" Ivan exclaimed. 

            Felix got up, and the group filled through the narrow path connecting the village with Kraden's house. 

To Be Continued…


End file.
